Bloodrayne rise of the vampire queen
by locolycan777
Summary: When the fox was sealed Nariko was all but forsaken.But with a second great loss she will become the most powerful vampire to ever live.With two mighty empires out to get her.Along with a mother out to avenge her fallen family no matter the price.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto or any vampire related source I may use in this fic. Wish I did though.

Since man first walked the earth they had preyed on man. The oldest of all Demons known by countless names. Yet one was known by all VAMPIRES. Cursed to walk the halls of eternity they fed off the blood of humans. There powers had the potential to pass any other demon. No two tribes of vampires where ever truly identical. While some where burned by water. Others where harmed by silver. Yet despite all there weaknesses there strength far surpassed any humans. Despite all the things that had separated the two races. There where times when they did join. The products of these unions had all the powers and gifts of both races. With none of there weaknesses, this caused them to become arrogant. Often hunting there parent races for sport. Time passed and the once mighty vampire race to fade into the mist. Yet what is lost is not always lost forever.

Village hidden in the leaves October tenth Six thousand twenty two AD, Ten years ago.

The once proud village was half in ruins. While the people worked hard to rebuild after the attack just one day prior. Though instead of an army or a rouge force. It was a force of nature itself known as the Nine tailed fox. Feared since ancient times the fox was one of the oldest demons alive. One swipe of it's mighty tails could level mountains or raise tsunamis. Yet all things do end, only this time at the hands of one man. The single strongest man to ever grace the ninja world Minato Namikaze the Forth hokage. The man who in the last great ninja war slayed over one hundred enemy ninja in the span of a few seconds. In the night previous an unstoppable object met an immovable force. Like all times such a thing happened before. It would shake the world for ages to come.

In the office of the hokage a showdown was going on. The two involved where the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Once called the god of ninja until his successor took that title. The other was the head of the elite guard of the fire lord himself. The only person to ever defeat the forth in battle Kushina Uzumaki. Otherwise known as the crimson death. While the cause of there verbal battle was in a small cradle next to the hokage's desk. A small newborn infant not even a week old. Her soft light blond hair nothing but fuzz. With three whisker like marks on each cheek. Despite her peaceful sleeping form the other two where in a heated argument. With a pleading voice the aged hokage begged the woman. "Please Kushina see reason! Can't you see that is not the fox. But your own flesh and blood?"

With a deep growl she fought the urge to slay the man where he stood. Her short fire red hair only added to her menacing glare. "Don't you dare call that thing my daughter Hiruzen! My daughter died the moment Minato sealed the fox into her!" With a whimper the old man made one last attempt to make her see reason. With absolute sadness he asked her. "Do you doubt your husband's skill that much? The man you know would do anything to protect his child. Do you honestly believe he would sacrifice his own?" With a glare that could freeze hell itself she said with venom. "Don't you dare! I knew Minato's skill better then you ever will. But the fox is far older and far more cunning. Those marks on her cheeks prove that she is the demon incarnate."

Defeated Hiruzen asked her one last thing with great fear as he spoke. "What will you do?" Looking at him she took her time. Only to turn away as she headed for the door. Stopping at the door she said without looking back. "I will return to my post at the fire lord's side. I will take Tayuya and train her to avenge her younger sister till then." As she walked out a tear fell from his left eye. Walking over he looked a the sleeping child and said with untold sorrow. "I'm so sorry my dear Nariko. I have failed you so much and you haven't even taken your first steps. I only hope you may forgive me." With that he lifted the child into his arms.

Ten years ago.

For the poor child of the forth hokage things had been hell. With her own mother disowning her the villagers followed her belief that she was the fox incarnate. As such they had made every attempt they could to end her life and avenge there loved ones. Never once bothering to look at the weeping child they tortured daily, Blinded by hatred and fear. Yet despite all this she had a ray of light. Yet today that ray dies along with a Childs mortality. All at the hands of one man.

In a small home at the edge of the village resided none other then Nariko. The moon was full and high in the sky. While inside a five year old Nariko way being put to bed. With a smile only three had ever seen she looked at the only person to truly care for her. With long brown hair she was a woman in her early thirties. With soft caring eyes she sat beside Nariko. Tucking the young girl in she said warmly. "Pleasant dreams my little Nariko. With that she kissed her on her forehead. With a happy smile she said. "Okay mommy" Standing up she turned to walk away. As she passed the window she stopped. Eyes wide she didn't move as blood began to trickle down her forehead. A moment later she fell down dead. Fear in her eyes Nariko leapt from the bed. At her side she tried in vain to wake her up. While the window shattered as a rock came threw. Covered in paper bombs Nariko knew enough to run out of the room. Just as she reached the door the paper bombs went off.

The blast threw the poor girl clear threw the door. Sailing threw the air she landed hard on the floor. The force knocking her out. As flames began to fill the home from fire jutsus cast outside Nariko tapped into the power sealed within her. A force that in it's prime lead whole civilizations to ruin. A force that only one man had ever overcome at the cost of his life.

Laying lifeless Nariko was in a massive throne room. Larger then anything man had ever made. The walls where covered in banners of countless colors and designs. Each one seemed to draw ones attention strait towards the throne. Made of solid gold it was a dragon with it's wing spread wide. With dark crimson cloth draped over it. With a soft shimmer of red light the nine tailed fox in all it's glory stood over her. Confused the fox looked the room over. After several long moments the fox vanished in a flare of red fire. The fires shrank until they where only the size of a man. With a flare the fires left leaving a man in it's place.

The man stood tall and proud. With long fire red hair that reached his feet. His ears where pointed sharply while his eyes glowed dark violet. On his forehead was a dark green diamond. While he wore dark flowing robes of a noble. On the back was the symbol for Fox. Looking down at the child he said with a rare reverence. "To think after all these millennia. It would be a hume child to bare the lines of all the Vampire clans. I will never leave this child alive. Therefore with my final act I shall make my old friends dream come true." With that he raised his right hand high. From his hand flew thousands of tiny strings of red chakra. Each one linked to a banner in the chamber. Each banner began to bleed until each one was soaked. With a flick of his wrist the banners snapped off the wall. Flying threw the air each banner flew strait into Nariko. With each one causing her body to glow with red energy.

With the last banner entering her the nine tailed said calmly. "Now for my gift." Holding his hand out a ball of raw condensed chakra formed. With a lazy tone he said. "Three tails should do just fine, to purge her of her human blood." With a flick of his wrist the ball shot into her. As the raw demon energy entered her he began to vanish starting at his feet. As the process reached his head he smiled and said. "Raise hell little heir of Alucard." With that the nine tailed fox was no more. All that was left was Nariko the vampire.

Far from the elemental nations lay two mighty empires. One was simply called the Vatican. The religious seat for the Catholic religion. It's capitol of Rome has stood tall and proud for nearly Seven thousand years. Led by an elected pope. It's technology and military where only rivaled by one. With warriors trained in the most ancient fighting arts to defend the land. With the aide of technology long lost to the world. The Vatican's territory covered what had once been called Europe and northern Africa. There only rival was the isolated empire of Britannia. A rival they had nearly gone to war with to many times over the ages. Only to be saved from the brink by the actions of a few brave souls.

Far past the great ocean once known as the Atlantic. Was the other great super power of the world. Known as the empire of Brittania. Unlike others nations ruled by humans. This land was governed and inhabited by nearly all vampires. while there where other races living inside the empire. Most races being creatures from ancient folklore. There supreme ruler was the single oldest vampire alive. Said to have been one of the first. The empress was the single most powerful vampire to ever walk the earth. Not even the nine tailed demons combined could defeat her in her prime. The empire's capital was built over the ruins of a once thriving metropolis known as New York city. Utilizing designs from around the world and ancient times. The capitol of Atlantis was a wonder all it's own. With the main palace large then most human made cites. While high above this empire was a special screen that filtered sunlight. Allowing the vampires to freely walk around in broad daylight. Yet there was one thing both now shared. Each had felt the rebirth of Nariko into an elite vampire.

Deep inside the Vatican's chambers, Lay a large throne room. The throne was simple with large marble columns lining the walls. While a massive golden cross ten feet tall stood behind the throne. Sitting in the throne was a young man no older then twenty. Dressed in white robes with blue lining. He looked concerned at the people before him. Standing at nearly six feet tall was a man with short black hair. Dressed in elaborate red robes. He carried himself as a true fighter. The other was a woman with light blond hair in massive curls that ran down both her back, and the sides of her face. Like the man beside her she two was dressed in elaborate red robes. Only she radiated an aura of calmness. Instead of the raw fury her counterpart seemed to give off. With a soft well spoken voice the woman said. "My lord our oracle has sensed the birth of a new vampire, more powerful then any he has ever sensed. This vampire may very well surpass the empress my lord."

With a deep frown the Pope asked gently. "Where is this vampire now?" With a snap of her fingers a massive holographic map appeared behind her. The map was easily twenty feet tall and fifty feet wide. On it was the entire world. With large portions of land missing from battles and disasters long forgotten. A moment later the region that was once known as Asia turn red. Looking at the pope she said calmly. "He sensed the vampire in the elemental nations my lord. As you know our treaties prevent us from sending our ships and solders into this land. Less we want to start a war with Brittania." Looking over the map the pope seemed to be thinking over his options

With a snarl the man in the red cloak said with barely contained rage. "To hell with the treaties an unholy demon has been born. We must destroy it as soon as possible. Before it destroys us all." The woman glared at him as the pope thought hard. Finally after several long minutes he stood tall. With a calm commanding voice he said to them. "We can not risk a war with Brittania. However we can not also ignore this new vampire. Lady Sonja send two of your best agents to the elemental nations to search for this vampire. When you find it use your best judgment. If the vampire is evil do your duty. If it is a good soul help the vampire to control themselves. We will then handle what happens afterwards." With a bow the woman walked out to prepare.

In the Brittania empire the dragon palace was a sight to behold. A city on it's own it was the home to the ruling clans of the empire. Along with the revered empress herself. The main throne room was larger then some buildings. The ceiling was held up by six columns of stone pillars. Each pillar was easily ten feet wide. With images of ancient vampires engraved on them. While beautiful multi colored tapestries hung from the ceiling. Many with colors most could only dream of. While the throne was mage of gold with pearl. With a massive Jade dragon was behind it on it's hind legs. The dragons wings curled above the throne. The throne had thick padding with the finest silk. Sitting on the throne was a woman who appeared no older then thirty. Her figure was nothing short of perfection. With light almost pale skin. She had long light green hair that would reach her waist. While she had on a gown with a beauty that had taken years to craft. The sight of the this dress would cause many to weep at it's beauty. Her eyes where solid violet with a silver slit. She radiated an aura of absolute power.

Before her where six hundred nobles with an aura of power and absolute loyalty. Not a single one would ever betray the person before them. While several appeared to be middle aged others looked like children. Gazing upon her empire's children the empress spoke with a soft gentle tone. "My children I have had a vision. A child has been born. A child that is my heir." Gasps of horror and shock filled the chamber. Before they could continue she continued. "The child is descended from each and every last vampire tribe and clan. This child has the all the powers of our race. Yet I sense this child has suffered more then many of us have in ages."

Standing she moved with a grace no human could ever hope to achieve. Reaching the nobles she looked them over as she said. "I need two volunteers to go to the elemental nations They must find her and bring her home. We must protect her at all costs." At once each noble began to volunteer. There loyalty to there empress without equal.

NOW village of Konoha

Ten long years have passed since Nariko's rebirth as a vampire. In that time the ninja of the village had seen the light. At seeing the poor child cry for three full weeks had caused them to realize there mistakes. While the civilians still held there ignorant belief that she was the fox incarnate. Since the death of her adoptive mother Nariko has made it her goal in life to master her new powers as well as find her mother's murderers. Her skills have earned her the attention of many people.

With the first rays of the rising sun the people of konoha slowly began to wake up. While one person was anything but a morning person. In the edge of the village was a large mansion. Once the home for Danzo's root program. It had been taken over when Danzo had died under unusual circumstances. Now it was home for Nariko van hellsing. Only a hand few of people knew this place even existed. Fewer knew that Nariko was the owner.

Deep inside the mansion was a large master bedroom. With large dark covers over the windows. In the center of the room was a large four posted bed. The bed could easily hold ten people. With soft silk sheets that held the owner of the home. With a soft moan the person slowly woke up. While at the same time the room was filled with a soft white light from several lamps placed around the room. Revealing the room's walls where covered in every type of weapon in the known world. With a seven foot long katana at the center of the display.

Slowly the young woman woke up completely. Pulling the sheets down she stood up slowly. At just under five feet tall. She had long sun kissed blond hair that reach her waist. While her bangs where spiky with red tips. Her eyes where red with vertical slits. Her figure was one for both power and grace. While her canines where slightly longer then normal. With a long catlike stretch she let out a soft yawn. Walking out of the room she got ready for the day. At the same time saying. "I really hate the daytime."

Walking down the streets Nariko moved like a predator. Her eyes scanning for any threat to her. She was dressed in a most unusual out fit. Skintight black pants hugged her legs. While three red diagonal slashes ran over her outer thighs. While black steel toed boots with raised heels protected her feet. She had on a dark crimson tank top with a black leather vest over it. Yet over all this was a large black trench coat with a large bulky hood. With the hood over her head. Tied around her waist was a Leaf village headband. The cloth was dark red. With a small grin she stopped outside the ninja academy. With a catlike grin she said amused. "The last time I ever have to come to this place." With that she walked inside ready to face her future.

The graduating class of the year was called by many the best in years. Made mostly of clan heads it was full of many promising ninja. While sitting in the back with her arms crossed she watched as the other students chatted and played. Until with a click the door slid open as there teacher Iruka Umino entered. Almost instantly they all sat down and listened. While Iruka looked over his students he coughed as he spoke with pride and conviction.

"Class I have only this to say to you. Out of all the classes I've thought. You are by far the best I have ever seen. You all have the potential to surpass your elders. From this day on you are the first and the last line of defense of this village. The days ahead for you will be fill with trials and hardships. Stand with pride and never surrender. Now onto the team placements." For the next five minutes he Listed off the three man cells along with who there teachers would be. Yet when all was said and done he had left one name out. It was a girl with long pink hair that pointed out this fact. She spoke with pure arrogance and a total lack of what was going on. "Iruka sensei what about Nariko? Are they finally throwing her out of the village?"

Several students glared at her while Nariko seemed to have fallen asleep. With his own glare Iruka said annoyed. "No Sakura as I was about to say before you so rudely interrupted me. Due to her unique skills and the fact she has already captured several rouge ninja. Nariko is the first to ever be drafted strait into the hunter Nin corps. You are to meet with the head of the department at anbu headquarters in two hours." With a scowl a young man with black hair that resembled a duck looked at her. Only to find an empty seat. This only caused the boy to glare fiercely.

Nearly halfway across the village in an empty alleyway. The shadows began to twist and stretch. Rising from the shadows was Nariko standing calmly. Without any sign of effort she walked out of the alley. Her goal was a three story tall building. To any untrained eye it was a simple building. Yet to any who new this was the headquarters for the anbu black ops department. For Nariko it was almost a second home. For after every beating and mob attack. She had woken up in that building. The elite agents the closest she had to a family. With a sigh she calmly entered the building.

Deep beneath the anbu headquarters was the former lab of the snake sannin Orochimaru. Now it was used by one of the more humble members of the Research and development department. With the goal of creating jutsu and medicines to aide the village and it's ninjas. The lab was nearly fifty by fifty feet. With several dozen tables. The tables either held test tubes and beakers, or hundreds of sheets of papers and scrolls. While the only worker present was an elderly man. His hair was white with a bald patch on the top of his head. Small wire frame glasses aided in his attempt to look more intelligent. While a large white lab coat hid his thin aged frame from view. This was Dr. Nicholas Tesla head of the R and D department. His was the single most brilliant mind in the entire elemental nation. At one time or another his works had saved the village in each of the great ninja wars. He was also said to have been the true creator of the forth hokage's legendary Flying thunder god technique.

With a soft snap hiss the door slid open. Sitting at a small desk Dr. Tesla didn't even look up as he said calmly. "Hello Lady Nariko my thanks for actually using the door this time." Walking into the room she pulled back her hood. Looking at him she let out a rare true smile as she said. "Well your getting pretty old. Can't risk giving you a heart attack now can I?" She walked over to him as he stood up. For a moment the two just stared at each other until he asked bluntly. "Has the thirst worsened?" Shaking her head side to side she replied. "No looks like you did it." With a grunt he walked over to the nearby wall. With her following close behind. In the wall was a large safe. With a two foot by two foot door. As he began to enter the combination he said annoyed. "It only took me ten damn years to create." With a loud clank the door glided open. As a soft mist poured out. This was the vault used to store biological samples. Inside was thirty bags of blood. Ready to be used for transfusions. Reaching in he took one packet out. Turning he held it out to her as she calmly took it. For a moment the shadows of the room seemed to envelope her, Shrouding her in darkness. A mere moment later the shadows returned to there places as she handed an empty bag back to him.

Taking the bag he tossed it back into the vault. Closing the door her looked at her calmly and said. "It's taken me ten long years kid. But I've finally perfected synthetic blood. Now you don't have to worry about feeding when I'm gone." With a chuckle she closed her eyes and said. "Now doctor if I didn't need to feed I never would have found out my little gift." Opening her eyes revealed them to be the fabled Sharingan eyes of the uchiha clan. Only the whites of her eyes had become jet black. With a snort he walked away as he said with sarcasm. "Oh yes who wouldn't want any bloodline just by chugging blood from a user." He didn't bother to look back as she had already melted into the shadows.

In the anbu headquarters there where three main departments, Interrogation, black ops, and the hunter corps. Each one had there own head. Each only took orders from one man. In a large office the walls where lined with massive bookshelves. The shelves where filled with books and scrolls. In the back area was a large oak desk nearly ten feet wide. While behind the desk on the wall was a gigantic medieval broadsword. With ancient Celtic runes carved down the blade. While on the front of the desk was the symbol for the hidden leaf village. Sitting behind the desk was the head for the leaf village hunter Nin corps.

Sitting calmly the head of the Hunter corps was the last surviving teammate of the forth hokage Hiashi Hyuga. His Byakugan eyes scanned over the file before him. Given to him by the hokage himself. It held every last bit of information on Nariko van Hellsing. From her parents all the way to her powers. Currently he was looking over each bloodline she had acquired. Both from inside and outside the village. When he saw that she had the bloodline his clan had fought so hard to protect he glared. When a knock came from the door he closed the folder and said calmly. "Enter Nariko." With a click the door opened as Nariko entered.

Looking her over he leaned back into the chair. As she stood there calmly he looked her over. Finally the silence was shattered as he said in a commanding tone. "I have gone over your file. I must say you are a most unique individual. Your powers are unlike any other. Though there is one thing that concerns me." With that he activated his Byakugan. Simply to add to his intimidating look as he said fiercely. "Your power to steal any bloodline trait simply by drinking a person's blood. How did you get the Byakugan?" Nariko was completely unfazed from his glare as she took on a lazy pose as she said. "Don't worry your emo little head boss. It was just after I became what I am. My thirst took over and I cleaned out a blood bank. That was where I gained the Byakugan and Sharingan all at once. The bag was to damaged to tell who gave the blood. May have even been you." His left eye twitched at how calm she was. When any other would quake in there shoes. It was then he realized he still had one good jab he could make. "I must say you truly are Kushina's daughter. She was the only one who could shake off my techniques." The temperature in the room plummeted as she radiated an aura of death. With a voice that held pure rage and a deep hiss she said fiercely. "Don't you dare call that woman my mother! My mother was is and always will be Katara van hellsing!"

Genuinely stunned he took several moments to compose himself. Regaining his composure he said with genuine sympathy. "My apologies I was merely trying to see something. I'm glade I was right. Welcome to the hunter Nin corps. Now I will explain just what makes us different from the regular ninja corps. The regular corps do missions for clients. They are the face of the village. The interrogation corps well there self explanatory. While the black ops once led by Danzo do one simple thing. Defend this village from any enemies. Both inside and outside of the village. While we do another vital service for the village." With that he leaned forward. "The hunter corps was started by the second hokage. We are the only ninja that can freely come and leave the village. We are bounty hunters plain and simple. Whenever a ninja goes rouge a bounty is placed on there heads by that village. It is then the Hunter Nins job to either capture or kill that Ninja depending on there rank. When the rouge Nin is captured the Ninja that caught him gets ten percent of the bounty. While the rest goes toward the village. Nearly thirty percent of the village's income is from this department. Now while I know you have encountered enemy Ninja before. You still need to undergo the standard one month training program. After that you get your bingo book and are set loss."

For the next month she trained nonstop. Only taking breaks to feed and sleep. Often she would sleep right in the training grounds. Her goal was to master at least three of her bloodlines before she set out. While Hiashi had personally trained her in many of his clans styles. While each day she reached new levels of skill and power. Until finally the day came when she took her first steps out of the village. Her first target was a former Konoha jonin named Aoi. His crime was the theft if the second hokage's chakra saber. The sword of the thunder spirit Raijin. As well as the attempted murder of the head of the interrogation department Ibiki Morino.

God damn that took forever. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. As to the year near the start of the fic. It was my way of making the naruto universe our own and still mix in the vampire stuff. Basically in the year Two thousand twelve doomsday went down. Leading two the new world order. Took the idea from Trinity Blood one fine Vampire anime. Though I'm more of a hell sing fan myself. Also I gave her what could very well be Orochimaru's dream power for a damn good reason.


	2. First hunt and the Bloody wave

Okay like always don't own naruto or any vampire related source in this blasted fic. If I did I would have my own rocket car. So just try and sue me. Oh and like always for the love of god review.

For the past month all Nariko did was train. Day in and day out. Many times she trained under the former head of the hunter Nin corps Tsume Inuzuka. Who had retired after her husband died on a hunt. Leaving her head of the clan. Though she may no longer be the feared devil's fang. Her techniques where still ones to be feared. Now after a long harsh month she was to be set Loose.

Behind her home was a massive coy pond. Along with a large area for meditation. With a centuries old cherry blossom tree in the center. It was here that the traitor Danzo did most of his vial plotting. Now it was where Nariko found her center. Sitting beneath the blooming tree Nariko was in simple white robes. Beneath her was a large red blanket. While resting in front of her was a fair sized oak box, the edges slightly charred. On the top was the family crest for the ancient Hellsing family. As the wind softly swept threw the area she lifted the lid. Inside was her mother's life work. The fusion of modern ninjustu and ancient weaponry.

Resting in a felt lined case was a pair of large handguns. One was a fine polished silver. Was the other was a solid jet black. Drawn on each was a line in Latin. Translated it read as. "To pierce the darkness." Lifting one up she held it in her right hand and aimed it into empty space. As she looked down the sights she thought back to when she had found them.

With a soft whimper Nariko awoke to the intense smell of smoke. Almost instantly she recalled the events of last night. Standing up she found herself in a large mostly burnt out basement. Many shelves held ancient tomes long thought lost to the world. With a weak limp she searched threw the burnt out wreckage. Only to trip on a fair sized wooden box. As she tumbled she fell into a beam of sunlight. The moment the light touched her skin it felt like the fire was back. Burning into her every nerve. With a scream she rolled out of the light. Yet that one scream was all a lone anbu needed. Leaping threw the debris the anbu lifted her up. Only to vanish in a swirl of leaves.

Coming back to the present she placed the gun in the case. Putting the lid back on she stood up and said calmly. "Time to get to work." With that she turned into a shadow and vanished. Nearly an hour later in his office. Hiashi waited patiently for Nariko to arrive. With a click of the door she watched as she came in. Now in a completely new wardrobe. One designed to inspire fear into her new prey. First was a pair of tattered black cargo pants. With heavy chains on the sides. While a pair of steel toed boots protected her feet. At her waist was a large red leather belt. On the front was the Hellsing family crest. At her sides was a pair of holsters with the handguns in them. For a top she had a large thick black leather vest with red lining. The vest fit almost like a second skin. While over this she had a large tattered crimson coat. The edges where rough. With the bottom just reaching her ankles. Inside was various pouches filled with scrolls. A large hood helped keep the sun from reaching her.

With a predator like grin she smiled and said. "Reporting for duty sir." Nodding he handed her a sheet of paper and said. "This is your test. A rouge ninja from our own village and the hidden rain village. His name is Aoi no last name. Five years ago he tricked a genin to steal the sword of the second hokage the Raijin. As well as a secret scroll known only to a select few. When he escaped he was pursued by the genin's brother Ibiki Morino. Aoi used the Raijin to capture and then torture him. Ibiki escaped after receiving sever scars. Aoi soon joined the hidden rain village after that. Only to pull the same thing with there summon contracts. We have a sample of his blood for you to use in tracking him. You mission is two fold. Capture Aoi and the items in question. I have a great deal riding on him being captured alive. So don't let me down."

Standing tall atop the anbu headquarters Nariko gazed out upon the village. The moon was bright in the night sky. Reaching into her pocket she removed a vial of blood. On the side was the name Aoi. Removing the stopper she lifted the vial to her nose. Taking a deep sniff of the blood told her much. Taking several more deep sniffs she then downed the vial in one gulp. Her eyes then snapped open as they turned solid crimson. She then began to take deep whiffs of the air around her. Each one was deeper then the last. After several long moments her head snapped to the far right. Leaping off the roof she became a blurry red shroud. Swimming threw the air as if it was water she shot threw the air like a shark. Following the one thing nobody could hide. The unique sent of a persons blood.

Far to the north in the land of claws a rouge ninja was enacting his plans. Hidden deep in the mountains was a fair sized mansion. While inside the mansion was a large forge and research center. It was here that the last survivors of a lost clan, Sought to regain there former glory. As the single greatest weapon makers in the world. To aid this they had there best go out and recover there former works. This was the home of the Winchester clan. The moon was high in the night sky. While three sentinels stood guard outside. Lightly armed it was clear they only had the most basic of ninja training. With a red blur one was tackled without a sound. Before the second could turn he to was taken down. It was the third that realized that something was wrong. Only to realize it to late as he saw a crimson blur come towards him.

Deep beneath the mansion was a large cavern. It was here that six men stood in a large circle facing each other, each one chanting in a lost tong. Beneath them was a large intricate seal array that glowed a bright neon green. In the center was a long curved tube wrapped in heavy blue cloth. Nearby Aoi watched with an insane smile. When they finally stopped there chanting the seal died to black markings. Turning to face Aoi it was the oldest that said. "It's done the first new chakra saber in sixty years. To forge the blade we must now infuse it with chakra. The more we place in it the more powerful it shall be." Aoi's grin grew to monstrous proportions as her took out the Raijin blade. Holding the sword hilt in his right hand he activated the weapon. As a blade in the shape of a bolt of lightning appeared. Without a moments hesitation he stabbed the old man threw the chest. Coughing up blood the old man asked weakly. "Why my son?" With a sickening laughter Aoi's reply was. "Why I'll tell you why old man. I'm going to sell the secret to making the sabers to the highest bidder. Along with those summon scrolls. With that I'll be set for life." With his last breath the old man said weakly. "You betrayed your family for money?"

As the old man fell dead he waited no time slaying the others. Gazing upon the bodies of his clan he simply smiled and walked over towards the bundle on the floor. Only to stop as Nariko's voice cut threw the chamber. "You are one sick bastard you know that right." Looking around the room he saw nothing. With a deep growl he said. "Show yourself bitch so I can show you a real good time." With that he reactivated the Raijin sword. From the far side of the room a shadow took on the shape of Nariko. Where the hands would be came to flashes followed by loud bangs. From where he stood Aoi screamed in pain as his knees exploded. Falling to the ground he watched as a shadow next to him rose up off the ground. Only to take on the shape of Nariko. As she smiled her fangs grew longer. When she reached for him he let out a panicked yell.

Three days later the head of the Anbu Interrogation unit walked into his office. In his right hand was a large stack of papers. As he opened his office door dropped the papers. For tied up on his desk was Aoi. On his forehead was a note. Walking over he tore the note off and read it. On it was three simple words. "I won bitch!" With a chuckle he looked at the terrified Aoi and said. "Oh this is going to be so worth it." Walking back to the doorway he called out with way to much enthusiasm. "Prepare Anko's room for my new best friend!"

In his office hiashi looked over Nariko's report. Nearby was a pile of three foot long scrolls. On the edge of each was the image of an animal. Next to that was another pile of smaller storage scrolls. When he finished the report he leaned back and said to himself. "Well this was a surprise. To think she found the remains of the Winchester clan. The R and D department is going to love this. All it cost was the wolf contract and the prototype saber."

In her garden Nariko sat beneath the cherry tree. In her hands was the prototype saber. All it was is a large Katana handle. With the place where the blade emerged a red gem. From her hands flowed her chakra into the handle. Having gone over there clans notes. She learned that the longer she goes from activating the blade. The stronger it's final form would be. Since then this was her third time sending her chakra into the weapon. Having yet to try and activate it. Her plan was to infuse as much as she possibly could over a span of a year. Only then would she activate the weapon. When she put the last of her chakra into the weapon she stood up and walked into her home.

In his office the hokage was calmly doing his paperwork. Going over the reports from Nariko's latest mission. He was broken from his musings as his door opened. Running inside a chunin handed him a sheet a paper. "Lord Hokage a message from Kakashi's squad!" Taking the paper he calmly read it. Only for his eyes to widen as he dropped the paper. His hands where a blur as he whipped threw thirty hand signs. Stopping on the last one he called out the name of the jutsu. "Elder Hokage style call of the Hunter jutsu!" All over the village each member of the hunter Nin corps stopped whatever they where doing. As the tattoo on there left arms glowed. This was a summons used only in the grievous of emergencies. Each member of the corps where soon on there way to the tower.

In the span of only five minutes the hokage's office held nearly every member of the hunter Nin corps still active. While among them Nariko was leaning on the side wall with her arms crossed. Standing in the front of the group was Hiashi. Ready for battle he was in the standard Jonin uniform. Only on the right arm was the symbol for the Hyuga clan. While the others looked laid back it was clear they where ready for a fight. Looking upon his elite hunter corps the hokage spoke with a tone that conveyed how grave an emergency it was. "Two days ago Team seven led by Kakashi Hatake left on a standard C rank mission. To guard a Tazuna to the land of waves. On the way they where attacked by rouge ninjas. After dispatching them they continued with the mission despite protocols. Now they are under siege by a small army of rouge ninjas. There leader is Gato who we where planning on eliminating shortly due to his many crimes."

Before he could continue a woman ran towards his desk. With a feral appearance this was the former head of the hunter Nin corps Tsume Inuzuka. "What are we doing just standing here. We have to save them!" Looking at her Hiashi said calmly. "Relax Tsume Kiba is safe for now so is Hinata." Looking towards Nariko was all he needed to do. As Nariko made her way towards them Hiashi looked towards the hokage and said. "Tsume Nariko and myself shall head to the land of waves and Deal with Gato and his army." As Nariko reached them the Hokage said one last thing. "Kakashi is to be dealt with accordingly. While I deal with them." Standing between the Nariko ran threw six odd Hand signs. Only to call say calmly. "Vampire style blood shroud jutsu!" From her formed a long billowing tattered crimson cloak. The cloak engulfed the three only to soar threw the window. Shooting threw the sky in a blur.

The land of waves was at one time one of the three largest port countries in all the elemental nations. A center of both trade and fishing. Yet in the past year it had become nothing more then a poor desolate nation. The people barely able to eat let alone make a living. All this was because of one man. The head of the Gato corporation. This man had begun a vicious and animalistic conquest of the land. Anyone brave enough to stand agenst him to be killed brutally in the towns center. As an example to the rest. Yet when all hope is lost there is always one ray of light. For the land of waves that light was a bridge. Meant to connect the islands to the mainland. It would finally free the people from Gato's control. Yet Gato was not a fool. With no mercy he sent his rouge ninjas after the builder of the bridge and his bodyguards.

In a small cove on the main island was a fair sized two story house. Resting right on the shore it was a peaceful place. The sole exception to this was the two dozen bodies laying dead on the ground around it. Each one was a simple sword swinging mercenary. A the sun was slowly rising a crimson shroud flew threw the field. Stopping just short of the house the shroud spun several times only to deposit the three on the ground. With Nariko on her hands and knees gasping for air. With a shiver Tsume said. "Okay we are walking back!" Concerned she stepped towards Nariko. Only to stop as Nariko threw her head back. Her eyes where a solid blood red. With a feral look in them. Prepared for this Hiashi reached into his back pouch. Only to take out a small jar of red pellets. Tossing them towards her she caught the without looking. Ripping out the stopper she downed the pills in one giant gulp. Moments later she was back to normal.

Standing up she said calmly. "Thanks now lets get to work." With that they headed towards the house. Reaching the door Hiashi knocked on the door. A moment later they heard a commotion inside. Only for the door to be ripped open a moment later as Hinata hyuga leapt threw the doorway. Wrapping her arms around her father she all but cried out. "Father!" Returning the hug he said gently. "It's okay Hinata where hear to help." Letting go Hinata showed how she was ragged and tired. Stepping back Hinata led them in. In the main living room the others where gathered. Kiba was covered in bandages from fighting the mercenaries. While Kakashi was sitting in a chair calmly. Next to him was a smug sasuke. While the family of the bridge builder where in a corner huddled in fear. At seeing the three enter Kakashi stood up furious. "What the hell are you doing here?" From his spot on the couch Kiba moaned out weakly. "I sent a message for help."

Looking at him the one eyed jonin was enraged. Not realizing what he was doing before it was to late. The silver hair jonin moved to hit the boy. With a feral roar Tsume tackled Kakashi. The force was enough to send them threw the wall. Wrapping her hands around his neck Tsume growled out four simple words. "Give me a reason!" Behind her Sasuke moved to attack her. Only to stop as the cold steel of a kunai was at his neck. Followed by Nariko's cold emotionless voice. "Just try" With that he stopped and glared at her. Several long minutes later both Kakashi and sasuke where tied with ninja wire to chairs.

Walking over towards the nervous family Nariko bowed gently and said softly. "My most sincere apologies for scaring you all with our display. But Tazuna you must know this. If you had told the hokage what was really going on he would have gladly sent a full squad of jonin to guard you. Not a team of green genin." Stunned Tazuna said nervously. "That's not what Kakashi said. He said the hokage would have fined me and kept me in the village until my dept was paid off if I went back."

With wide eyes Hiashi looked at his daughter and asked her. "Is that true?" Looking around the room Hinata was scared. Only to gather her courage and said. "Yes the moment Sasuke said he wanted to continue despite our protests he forced us to come. He said he would have use imprisoned for disobeying him." From his couch Kiba said with pain. "That bastard made use guard his precious Uchiha instead of the client." From his side Tsume was in shock. Only for the shock to turn to rage. Standing she moved in front of Kakashi and said with the rage only a mother could produce. "Is this true?" All Kakashi did was snort and say. "Even if it is you can't do anything about it. The council ordered me to train Sasuke and only him. The rest are dead weight and nothing more."

With a knowing grin Hiashi looked at the two and said. "That's what you think Hatake. As we speak the Civilian council is being executed for treason. You will be soon as well for the death of Obito." Not caring for his reaction Hiashi looked at Nariko and said. "Go and locate Gato's base of operations. This is not a capture mission it is a full genocide mission. Leave no survivors unless civilians." At those orders Nariko smiled, only to calmly walk out of the door. Enraged Kakashi yelled out at him. "How dare you work with that beast. It killed Minato your teammate and brother in all but blood!" Looking at him Hiashi said bluntly. "Beast can't feel and speak you fool!" Ignoring this Tsume treated her son's injuries.

Just over ten miles away was a mammoth castle. Built during the first ninja world war. It had been abandoned for nearly thirty years. Now it was home to a new tyrant named Gato. Along with him was an army of rouge ninja and mercenaries nearly one thousand strong. Many of the ninja came from nearly each of the smaller ninja villages. With several from the larger ones. At the top of the castle in the highest chamber Gato stood. A short chubby man. His hair was in a three pointed afro. Dressed in a suit worth enough to feed a family of four for a year. He gazed upon a map of the elemental nations. A crazed grin was on his face as he made his plans. At the far end of the room was a young girl with dirty blond hair in four spiky pigtails. Despite her well endowed figure. It was clear that she was a Ninja. From the forehead protector wrapped around her neck. While her clothes where ripped and bloody from a battle. Her eyes had a hollow look in them. Each of her arms was chained to the wall. While just out of arms reach was a massive iron battle fan four feet long. Looking at her he said with a sadistic grin. "I truly must thank the Kazekage. He sent such a lovely little flower to play with." As he was about to go over towards her a solder ran in panicked an said. "Where under attack!" The girls eyes seemed to brighten as he grew enraged.

Several Minutes before Nariko was calmly walking towards the castle. Upon seeing the gigantic compound she let out an insane grin. As she came to the gate the guards had vile grins as one said. "Hey babe this here gate has a toll. If you want to get threw you got to pay." Nariko didn't say anything. Only looked up at them like a predator. On the other side of the gate Ninjas and mercenaries trained in a large open area. When without warning the large wooden gate exploded in a shower of splinters. As the torn bloody remains of the guards flew threw the air. The men stopped and stared at the seemingly insane attacker. Without waiting Nariko walked into the area. Her coat flowing in the wind as she moved. Stopping in the center of the field she waited for them to attack.

Several long agonizing moments passed until one lone man leapt at her. Only for his head to explode in a shower of blood and tissue. In her right hand was her silver handgun. The barrel smoking as she said amused. "Whose next?" All at once they charged her head on. Both Ninja and mercenary alike. Drawing the second gun she moved with superhuman grace. Dancing threw her attackers she unleashed a hellish barrage of gunfire. Each shot tearing threw her attackers with no mercy. In the span of only a few second nearly fifty where dead. As they stopped to regroup Nariko had nearly run out of ammo. Placing them back into there holsters she lazily picked up a pair of katanas from the remains around her. Just in time to continue her attack. Moving threw them her strikes where like a serpents. Each one precise and with flawless aim. While she slaughtered the mercenaries the ninjas where on the sidelines preparing there most powerful jutsus. All at once they unleashed there jutsus at her.

The field was engulfed in a blinding explosion. As the elements stormed in the clearing. Taking both there allies and hopefully there enemy in the assault. Slowly the dust began to settle as the ninjas waited to see. From the dust cloud Nariko shot out. Her cloths all but gone while severe burns covered her body. Leaping towards a slow ninja she jumped on him. Wrapping her arms and legs around him she sank her fangs in his neck without any hesitation. As the man thrashed around trying in vain to get her off. Nariko's burns began to heal before the horrified eyes watching. Within seconds the last burn had healed. Leaving clear fair skin in it's place. Dropping off the man caused him to fall down dead from blood loss. Nariko was now looking at the with a crazed smile as they began to flee. Holding her right hand out caused all the blood on the ground to flow towards it. Gathering in her hand the blood began to form a twisted crimson scythe. Leaping after them she let out a crazed laughter.

Watching the carnage Gato was pale as a ghost. All his plans had been ruined by a lone demon woman. Hold up in his office he thought over his options. At seeing the blond woman's defiant look he realized he had and option left. Reaching into his desk he pulled out a large syringe. Marching over her he plunged the needle into her. Only to take it out a split second later. The drug caused her to become dazed as he took the chains off the wall. Putting her in a head lock he turn towards the stairway. The sounds of battle growing greater. Until the body of a rouge mist ninja sailed threw the air. With slow fluid steps Nariko entered. Blood covered half her body as she stopped at the entrance. All she did was look at him as he said threateningly. "Don't you come any closer or the bitch gets it!" Standing there Nariko's eyes scanned over them. When her eyes met the captive girls she said amused. "Tell me girl are you a virgin?" With a deep blush the girl said weakly. "Yes" With a handgun in her right hand she pointed it strait at them. "Girl I am about to shoot threw you. If you want to live say it now." The man was hysteric as he continued to threaten her the girl said with all the strength she had left in her. "I want to live!"

A split second later a bang filled the air. As Nariko fired without any hesitation. The girl was still as a two inch wide hole was in the left side of her chest. While a moment later Gato fell dead. A gaping bullet hole where his heart use to be. As the girl lay dieing she watched as Nariko walked over to her. Cradling the girl in her arms she said gently. "Welcome to my world." The last thing the girl saw was a set of large fangs coming down on her. Her body going into shock from the injury.

Nearly an hour later six squads of anbu arrived at the castle. Led by Hiashi they paused at the carnage before them. From inside the castle Nariko calmly walked out. Her clothes replaced with whatever she could find inside. In her arms she carried the young woman wrapped in a brown sheet. When she reached Hiashi she heard him order the bodies identified and anything of worth to be taken to the town. When he saw what she was holding he realized what she had done. With a cold glare he said. "Can you control her?" Walking past him she said amused. "Oh yes I most certainly can."

In the capital of the land of fire known only as Ember. A woman with long flowing red hair read a report from the hidden leaf village. Setting the report down she looked at her informant with cold analizing eyes. "Is this report accurate?" Standing in front of her the man said calmly. "Oh yes the little demon spawn is Hiashi's newest dog. Not only that she has gotten her claws into over half the ninja forces." Reaching into her desk she pulled out a large bag full of gold coins. Tossing it to the man she said calmly. "Good work continue observing and report anything critical to me." With a grin the man said. "Always a pleasure." When the man left she gazed at a photo. It was of her and a man with spiky blond hair. "Soon Minato you shall be avenged."

Well that took forever hope you enjoyed this little chappie. Now please for the love of god review.


	3. Calm before the storm

Don't own naruto or any vampire related source. Just try and sue me. For I have NOTHING!!!

Now on to something that will come up in this chapter. Nariko's true relation in the Hellsing clan. Now her father is Minato and her mother Kushina. Minato's father in this fic is Jiriaya. The toad had a one night stand with a woman named Victoria Hellsing. Who had a second child named Katara. To protect him they gave him the last name Namikaze. When he became Hokage he learned of his heritage. Thus he made his sister Nariko's godparents. With Katara as his sister she had the best legal claim to his wealth and possessions. So when Katara adopted Nariko she inherited her father's jutsus and money. Leaving her bitch mother with nothing. So basically she is a hellsing by blood. Now at the end of the chapter a dark secret shall be revealed about Kushina. A secret not even she knew until it's to late. Now enjoy and REVIEW or the cute little bunny gets it!!! God I love south park.

Nearly a week had passed since the mission to defeat Gato. In the first few days after his death the land of waves had already begun to regain there former wealth and joy. The money and valuables taken from his stronghold had helped to jumpstart there healing. While Kakashi was transported back to the village under heavy guard.

In his office the hokage was at peace for the first time in years. The source of his joy came from the arrest and executions of the entire civilian council. Shortly before she had left to the land of waves Nariko had gone into the uchiha compound. With her powers she had found a vault containing documents on the now dead clan. Revealing countless illegal deals they had done with the council. Many of these deals had resulted in the deaths of many of his ninjas. Thus when they where distracted by the wave mission. He had led raids on the councilmen. Not only that but they had found one document that had proved something that both he and the forth had suspected for years. With a sigh he placed the kages hat on his head and headed for his last meeting for the day.

The anbu headquarters was in rare form today. Each department was working at there maximum. From the Anbu to the torture and interrogation departments. Even the hunter corps was in full swing. All do to the resent purging of the civilian council. The only person that was remotely resting was the rouge ninja Aoi. While in a plan empty cell Kakashi was bound to a steel chair. His arms and legs bound. While the left side of his face was covered in bandages. His clothes had been replaced with a pin stripe jumpsuit. With a click the door to his cell opened. Soft footsteps where the only sound made as the hokage made his way inside. Arms behind his back he stopped a mere foot in front of him. His eyes burned with a fury not even the devil himself could challenge.

With a cold fury the hokage said. "Kakashi Hatake you have been found guilty of the murders of Sakumo Hatake and Obito uchiha. The evidence against you is without equal. Before your sentence is to be carried out do you have anything to say?" Looking at him all Kakashi did was say. "They deserved there fates. Sakumo was a failure of a ninja. While Obito would have ruined the Uchiha clan as it's heir. If anything you should be thanking me you decrepit old fool." With a deep sigh the hokage turned towards the door. Stopping at the doorway for only a moment he continued on his way. As he left another entered. This one had light brown hair running down her back. While on each cheek was a golden triangle. Her right eye was a Sharingan eye. As a long jagged scar ran across her throat. Glaring at him the woman's Sharingan eye shifted into a twisted lightning form. Outside the hokage heard the screams from inside the room. For ten long minutes he howled and roared in pain. Only for it to stop. Walking out the woman looked at him. Her eye now covered in a black leather eye patch. With a simple nod she walked away. Watching her leave he said softly. "May you finally find happiness Rin Inuzuka."

Meanwhile several floors down Nariko was in a meeting with the other active Hunter Nin. In his office Hiashi looked at his men and said proudly. "I am truly proud of each of you. With you efforts we have finally managed to capture the last of Danzo's root Ninjas that had been working for the council. You should all be proud of what you have done." As they began to smile one lone Ninja asked him. "And what about the Gato job? Nariko must have wasted a fortune in bounties." At that Nariko looked down in a mix of embarrassment and shame. For loosing her control she had spent years trying to obtain. Only to become an animal in her first real battle. That soon melted as Hiashi said warmly. "Thanks to her actions we are receiving the bounties for nearly three hundred Ninja all C and B rank. Not only that but the land of waves is giving us a discount on all future shipments." With a smile Nariko was about to speak. Only to pause and say more to herself. "So she finally wakes up." With that she vanished into the shadows.

Far away from the village in the land of water was a large bar. Sitting at a small table was two people. One was a man in his late twenties. With long black hair he was in an oversized black trench coat. With a large wide brimmed hat on his head. This was the Vatican's most experienced vampire slayer Gabriel Van Hellsing. Next to him was the Vatican's most feared swordsman. With spiky blond hair. He was dressed in solid black clothes. With a wolf's head on the back. Next to him was one of the largest swords ever forged. A six feet long slab of metal. The sword was larger and heavier then most men. Yet this man could wield it with ease. For he was Cloud Strife of the Buster Sword style. The two had spent the past eight years searching for the vampire that had sent the Vatican's oracles into a three day craze. Yet so far had found nothing.

As Cloud was about to take a long drink a man ran into the bar. Ragged and weary he had a horrified look in his eyes. Running towards the counter he yelled at the bartender. "Get me your strongest drink NOW!" Recognizing the man the bartender made the drink. Handing the glass to him the bartender asked worried. "Damn Leon what the hell happened to you?" Downing the drink in one go he slammed the glass down and said in a frenzy. "I'll tell you what happened man. I nearly got wasted by a blood drinking psycho bitch! She wasted over five hundred guys in one go man!" At that every one stopped what they where doing. Looking at the man everyone waited for him to tell his tale. Handing the man another glass the bartender said gently. "Alright man take a deep breath and tell us what happened."

Taking a long drink the man set the glass down. Taking a long deep breath he then began his tale. "A few weeks back I hooked up with Gato. The pay was good and so was the women he had. He was going to take wave and start an empire. There was just over six hundred of us man. We where in control of that whole nation. Had a castle and everything. Then a week ago she appeared. Like a storm from hell itself. Nothing could kill her man. She took a two hundred jutsu assault. Only to suck a man of his blood and heal in seconds. That was when she got mad. With weapons mad from blood she slaughtered us. When she got inside the castle that was when she saw the girls we caught. That was when we lost any chance of escaping. I survived only cause I hid under a pile of corpses. Then ran the second she was dealing with Gato personally. She was the angel of death man." Not believing him one man asked him amused. "Oh and just where does this angel come from?" With a shaky glance he looked at him and said. "The leaf village." A split second later the two men had vanished. There goal the hidden leaf village.

In the land of blades a lone figure stood over a trembling man. Hidden by a cloak the end of a lance came from the cloak. The blade was a dark red crystal. The crystal came from a dragons mouth. Made from a mix of gold and a black metal. At her side was a large black wolf. With blazing golden eyes. It had the roman numeral for the number seven over it's right eye. While it's tail was a bronze mechanical whip with a crescent blade on the end. As the man told the person everything they wanted to know. The person walked away leaving the man to cower in fear. The person's goal the hidden leaf village.

In Nariko's bedroom the young woman from Gato's castle way sleeping in a restless daze. As the memories from how Gato had gotten her played threw her mind. Standing before her father the forth Kazekage she was excited. Her father was giving her first solo A rank mission. To deliver a treaty to the new lord of the land of waves Gato. When she had met him she had been revolted by how he had nearly a hundred women captive in his castle. Yet that didn't come close to the pain of what happened when she gave him the letter. Her own father had sold her to him to gain favor with a monster. A mere day later she had been shot threw the chest. Only for the last thing she saw was a pair of fangs. With a gasp of air she bolted upright. Dressed in only a large white T shirt she pulled it up to look for the wound. Only to find clear unmarred skin. Confused she looked at where she had felt the bullet tear threw her until Nariko's voice said amused. "Well that is indeed a fine sight."

Letting her shirt fall she looked up to see Nariko leaning on the doorframe. With an amused grin she watched as she leapt from the bed. In only a T shirt she tried her best to seem intimidating. "Alright what on earth did you do to me?" With a chuckle Nariko said amused. "Settle down you're a ninja show some composer." Nariko moved faster then she could see. Stopping she was mere inches from the girls face. "My name is Nariko what prey tell is yours?" Stunned all she could do was whisper. "Temari" With a chuckle Nariko pointed to a nearby dresser. "There are fresh clothes for you in the dresser. When you get changed find me. That is your first test." As she was about to ask what she meant Nariko vanished before her eyes as if she was never there. Walking towards the dresser she slowly pulled a drawer open.

Not long after Temari was slowly walking down the halls. Dressed in a pair of form fitting dark blue pants. Along with a sleeveless white T shirt. With a short sleeved black jacket with the hellsing family crest on the back. Walking down the halls she tried to find Nariko. The halls where all the same to her. Growing more lost she stopped for a moment. As a tingling sensation started in the back of her mind. Looking around she started to move on auto pilot. She had no idea what was leading her. She just moved on impulse. Coming upon a large dark wooden door she pushed the doors open to see an amazing sight.

Beyond the doors was a large open room. One of them was gone leading to a large garden. While the remaining three walls where covered in blooming plants. With a waterfall fountain in each corner. The floor was solid marble. While the center of the room held a large blue crystal table. The table was a hexagon with a silver western dragon floating inside it. The very same crystals where embedded into the walls and ceiling in seemingly random places. Yet if one looked closely they could see the pattern. While around the table was a plush circular seat all around the table. Causing one to have to go down into the floor to sit. This was a room worthy of a lord. For the way the room was angled allowed just enough light to filter in. For the moment the sunlight touched her skin even though indirectly caused her skin to feel hotter. Almost painful. Looking at the table was a small feast. With a large spread of all her favorite foods. Sitting calmly at the table with her legs crossed was Nariko. Calmly taking a drink from a wine glass Nariko said calmly. "Please sit."

Staring at the feast she slowly made her way over. Slowly she eased herself onto the cushion. Crossing her legs she could only stair at the food. Her stomach rumbled as Nariko chuckled. "Help yourself." That was all she needed taking a plate she loaded it up with anything she could grab. As she began to eat Nariko motioned to a wine bottle. Taking the bottle Temari didn't hesitate to pour a glass. Taking a drink she froze. The drink was one of the most delicious things she had ever had. Downing the glass she looked at Nariko and asked amazed. "What is this it's delicious." With a lazy smile Nariko said calmly. "Blood O negative if I'm not mistaken." Temari froze as she stared at her with a mortified look. Amused Nariko poured her own glass as she said calmly. "Forgive my rather underhanded methods darling. But if you didn't feed soon the thirst would have taken you over. Then you would have become unmanageable."

Setting the glass down Temari asked her fiercely. "What did you do to me?" Her eyes began to glow a dark violet as she said this. Nariko closed her eyes as she was unaffected by the woman in front of her. "Its simple really I turned you into a Vampire." With that her eyes snapped open. Her eyes burning with there own dark crimson glow. Like a flood all the energy left Temari. As Nariko said with great emotion. "You are now one of an ancient race of immortals. You will never age past thirty. You now have powers you could only dream of, even as a ninja. When you master you powers no human will be your equal. Though you do have a price to pay for this power." At that she turned serious as she said bluntly. "Your powers are fueled by blood. You must drink blood to survive. Should you go without it for even a day the thirst will overtake you. Causing you to attack the first person you see. Though we now have a reliable source of artificial blood. Now on to our weaknesses."

Standing up she moved with grace towards the garden. Stopping just before the sunlight became direct and strongest, she looked back at Temari. "This is our one true weakness." Reaching her hand out it began to sizzle. As smoke began to come off her arm she pulled it back, Blistered red and raw. Holding it up Temari looked on in both horror and awe. As the skin began to heal before her eyes. Walking back to the table she sat down beside Temari. "That is our one true enemy. Direct sunlight burns us as well as any fire. Weaker vampires burst right into flames. Indirect sunlight is only a slight discomfort. We have other less severed foes but they can wait. Eat and recover your strength."

Temari could only gaze into Nariko's eyes. A storm of emotions surged threw her. As thoughts of what had led her to this surfaced rage began to overwhelm her. As the only thought she had was revenge against her father. Her eyes began to burn Violet as her canines became long fangs. When all she was about to see was red it all vanished as Nariko closed the distance between them. As Nariko kissed her deeply. The shock of the kiss had caused all her rage to vanish. As she stared at Nariko in shock. When Nariko pulled back she said with all seriousness. "You must control your rage darling. Get to made and you won't like what you become. Now eat drink and relax. I have work I must attend to." As she was about to vanish Temari grabbed her arm and said. "Wait there's something you must know!" Nariko looked at her confused.

Several hours later the hokage along with the heads of the black ops departments stood in Nariko's office. Once the office of Danzo. It was similar to Hiashi's only larger with a more eastern feel to it. While a large couch was on the side. On the couch Temari looked at them nervously. While Nariko sat behind her desk. Looking at the girl Ibiki morino asked Temari with absolute seriousness. The aura he radiated left no room for deceit. "Is this information accurate?" Looking up at min Temari said aggressively. "Yes the hidden sand village is going to invade during the chunin exams. They are allied with the hidden sound village and Orochimaru." This had caused the hokage to pale. As old memories rose up of his greatest failure. Stunned Hiashi asked her horrified. "What is he after." Looking up at him she said nervously. "I only overheard one conversation between the two. He said something about gaining the Sharingan."

That was all they needed the four leaders of the hidden leaf village shared glances. Only to come to a unanimous decision. Looking at Nariko the Hokage said in a commanding tone. "Nariko I am assigning a triple S rank mission to you. You are to lead a team into the exams and capture the rouge ninja Orochimaru. As well as to ensure the Sharingan does not fall into his hands." With a grin Nariko asked them calmly. "That is going to be fun. But what about my new clan mate. The kazekage is going to notice his daughter. As long as she goes by the name Temari." Everyone looked at her as she realized what Nariko had meant. Thinking hard she looked at them and said. "In public call me Seras. It was my mothers name. It's only right I should honor her, and avenge her." Those in the room looked at her interested yet left it be. With a nod the Hokage said. "Choose your third teammate and prepare. The exams are in seven weeks.

For the next six weeks Nariko trained Temari into the ground. Teaching her jutsus only a vampire could perform. To her pleasure Temari was a natural genius. She learned everything like a sponge. While Temari was driven by a drive only Nariko had a clue of. Yet what Nariko was most impressed by was the jutsu Temari recreated. A jutsu not even she had learned. With her vampire infused wind manipulation. She had the power of flight. Almost to soon the weeks passed as the exams where a mere four days away.

The sun was rising over the village. As a caravan slowly made it's way towards the village. The people all gathered in the man street. The people excited to see a man that only visited once every few years. The lord of the land of fire and feared warrior Sephiroth. He was also known by another title. The husband of Kushina uzumaki and step father of Tayuya. The caravan was made of five wagons. With a mammoth carriage in the middle. Inside this carriage five people made there first return to the village in many years.

Inside the recently remodeled council chambers. The head of each ninja clan sat at a large circular table. Meant to make everyone equal. In this chamber everyone was equal with only one leader the hokage. One by one the clan heads entered. Each one taking a seat leaving only a handful open. With the hellsing clan represented by one of her former teachers Anko mitarashi. When the hokage sat in his seat the large double doors burst open. As the five entered with pride and grace. Leading them was the feudal lord Sephiroth. His long silver hair reaching his waist. It was his fierce neon green eyes that had helped him win countless battles both off and on the battlefield. Dressed in the most expensive robes it was still clear he was still ready for a fight.

To his right was a woman known threw out the land of fire. Her skills with a sword surpassed by only a few. With long full crimson hair that reached her feet. Dressed in a silk kimono. The fabric was white with gold petals drifting down it. With a figure most women could only dream of. Despite her beauty she held a cold fury in her eyes. This was Kushina uzumaki widow of the forth hokage. While next to her was a young teenage girl that looked like a younger version of Kushina. Dressed in a standard jonin uniform with a fiery red vest. With the symbol for fire on the back. This was the twin sister of Nariko Tayuya uzumaki. Since the day she could walk she had been trained for one thing. To slay her sister who she believes to be the nine tailed fox that killed her father.

Behind these three where two people. One was a woman with massive breasts and dirty blond hair in two pigtails. With a green jacket with the symbol for bet on her back. It was clear to anyone trained in the ninja arts who this was. Granddaughter of the first hokage. The slug sannin Tsunade also known as the legendary sucker. For her total lack of luck in gambling. Many say that when she wins it is a sign to run for ones life. For disaster is not far behind. The last time she had won a bet the nine tails attacked. The time before that the last ninja war started.

Next to her was a man with white long spiky hair in a long ponytail. With a large scroll hanging off his back it was clear who he was as well. The author of the infamous make out paradise books. Jiriaya of the toads was a self proclaimed super pervert. His sole noble achievement was training the forth hokage. As well as his daughter Tayuya. A seal master surpassed only by his student. He was the only person who had a chance to understand his students seal. Yet at Kushina's request never once looked at it. Yet there was a darker secret he held. For he was the forth hokage's father. Having only found out shortly after his son's death when he wet minato's half sister Katara Van Hellsing. He had spent years looking for her killer. Only to stop when all the evidence pointed to one person.

Taking there own seats the fire lord said warmly. "Greetings old friends it has been to long. From what I understand there is much we have to discuss." Nodding his head the hokage said calmly. "Indeed old friend. It would seem we are going to be attacked in a months time." This caused the five to look at him in shock. Concerned Sephiroth asked him what had been on his mind. "How do you know this? Who found this out?" With a sigh the hokage explained how they had found out.

"During the recent wave liberation mission our latest hunter Ninja rescued a sand ninja. The kazekage had sold her to gato to get his aide in the upcoming invasion. I return for asylum she told us everything she knew. They plan to attack during the final rounds of the tournament. There main weapon is the kazekage's youngest son. A young boy with the spirit of the one tailed sand raccoon. He has seals placed on him to corrupt his mind. During the attack she has requested we help him. We have the means to with two wood style users and a seal master."

Surprised the slug sannin said amazed. "Two wood users I only thought you had one. An anbu that was a product of Orochimaru's sick experiments." Leaning forward Hiashi said calmly. "Yes that was the case until ten years ago. The second wood user is the same person that saved the sand ninja. Her skills are almost unrivaled." With that Sephiroth grew intrigued. With a small smile he asked. "Oh and just who is this Ninja with such amazing skills?" With a smile Tsume looked at him and told him. "Her name is Nariko Van Hellsing. Head of the Hellsing clan and one of the best Hunter Nins this village has ever produced." The five could only stair at her in shock with a mix of horror.

In the Hellsing mansion a meeting was taking place. In the dining hall where Temari learned of her new state. The two where meeting with the third member of there team. Sitting calmly at the crystal table was a young teenage girl with long brown hair in a ponytail. On each cheek was a large red fang like mark pointing downwards. Dressed in the standard uniform of the anbu medical corps. She radiated a feral appearance. Her name was Hana Inuzuka heir of the Inuzuka clan. Her skills in tacking where only surpassed by two people. Her own mother Tsume and the person before her. Behind her three dogs happily ate from large bowls.

With a small smile Hana looked at Temari and asked. "Well Temari how is Nariko as a teacher?" Taking a long sip Temari then smiled and said. "Well she is a slave driver I'll give her that. But some of the things she has learned are simply amazing. Thanks to her I can even fly now." Chuckling Nariko smiled and said. "Just you wait until after the exams. There's a jutsu I'm going to teach you that whole villages would go to war to even gain a clue on learning." With a laugh Hana looked at her and said. "Well you vampires truly are a wonder." Temari looked at her in shock. "You now what I am?" With a chuckle Hana said calmly at the same time raising her right hand. "Oh yes for you see your not the only 'unique' people in this village." With that her hand morphed. Growing brown fur with her nails becoming long curved claws. Seeing Temari's shocked look Nariko explained with a soft laugh.

"Hana's whole clan are werewolves darling. Though unlike there ancient ancestors they can control there transformations." As Hana was changing her hand back Nariko moved in a blur. Appearing behind Hana her hand was outstretched. In her hand she had caught a solid silver arrow. The tip was a mere millimeter from Hana's neck. Hana was frozen in fear while Nariko's hand began to burn from the silver. Tossing the arrow her eyes morphed into the Byakugan. As her the veins around her temples bulged she saw everything within six hundred meters. Down to the last detail she saw there attackers. Along with the arrow heading strait for Temari. No time to stop it she leapt in front of it. The arrow pierced her clean threw her heart. Landing with a thump the two where instantly on the offensive. Grabbing Nariko Temari ran into the doorway. Looking at the arrow she grabbed it without any hesitation. Her hand felt as if it was dipped in molten steel. Fighting threw the pain she pulled the arrow out. Slower then normal the wound began to heal. As Nariko weakly began to get to her feet. With fear in her eyes Temari held her down and said without thinking. "No master it's not safe!"

With a low moan she settled back down on the floor. Outside Hana was on the hunt. Tearing threw the garden she had the attackers sent from the arrow. Leaping threw the trees her hounds where hot on her heals. Nearly sixty meters away she found where the arrow had been fired. Only to be met with a silver arrow threw her shoulder. The force pinned her to a large elm tree. While a smoke bombs had caused her dogs to become dazed and confused. The raw molten pain from the silver caused her to nearly passed out. From behind a tree came a tall man carrying a massive crossbow with a drum of arrows feeding the bow. Lifting his hat up revealed Gabriel Van Hellsing. Pointing the bow at her he said with a sympathetic look. "Sorry little missy but I have to put you down now."

Aiming the bow at her he aimed for her heart. Seeing her eyes flash before her eyes she prepared to meet her end. "Don't worry I'll make this quick werewolf." With a click the bow fired a bolt at her. As the arrow flew the air she was ready to die. Her eyes where closed and ready. Only for them to snap open with the sound of metal hitting metal. Before her stood a man who looked almost identical to the late forth hokage. Dressed in black he had the single largest sword she had ever seen on his back. It was this sword that had blocked the arrow. The man had an annoyed look in his eyes. Along with genuine concern for her. Reaching out he took hold of the arrow in her shoulder. Bracing herself for the pain she was surprised to find it didn't hurt as he pulled it out. Turning the newcomer faced her attacker and said annoyed. "you jumped the gun again Gabriel."

With a sneer the hellsing said coldly. "That's a lie and you know it Cloud. Werewolves are beast no better then vampires. They need to be put down." With a sigh Cloud looked at Hana as she tended to her wound. Looking back at Gabriel he said bluntly. "Had you bothered to check you would find the Lycans of this region are far more civilized then our regions. Now leave while I handle this." With a grunt he walked away as Cloud helped her up. With a gentle tone he said to her kindly. "My apologies for my partner. He was trained to hunt your kind. He can be a bit impulsive." To stunned to think properly Hana asked him. "Who are you people?" Reaching into his pocket Cloud took out a fair sized gold cross on a thick chain. Placing it in her hand he said kindly. "A friend now go and make sure your friend is okay. I swear to you we mean her no harm." As he began to walk away Hana said with a daze. "He smells nice." It was then she realized Nariko was hurt and ran for the mansion.

In all the village there was one place more secure then the kage's tower. That was the fire lord's mansion. With a roar Kushina forced the doors open. Following close behind her was her family and sannins. With a primal roar Kushina yelled out to herself. "How dare those council bastards give that demon minato's legacy. Tayuya needs it to avenge her family." Trying his best to defuse the situation her Husband said simply. "Now Kushina could what they say be possibly true? That the fox has been killed by Minato's seal." With a growl she turned to him and said. "Not a chance! The fox is to strong to be killed b mortal means." With a sigh he looked at Jiriaya and said. "Lord Jiriaya please go to this Nariko and request the jutsu scrolls concerning the seal. I want to know what you think. It's time to settle this once and for all." Kushina looked at him as if she had been stabbed in the heart. Only to walk away with a growl.

In restaurant in the villages food district the two agents of the Vatican sat eating there food. There weapons where at the door as per the rules of the restaurant. On the table where several books containing the history of the village. Along with the history of the families. With wide eyes Gabriel stared at a book in mortification. Setting it down he said stunned. "It can't be." On the page was the current photo of Nariko at thirteen ears old. Beside the photo was the symbols for the Hellsing Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Along with information about her and her family. The part on her being the former prison for the nine tails was in bold lettering. Setting his glass down Cloud said calmly. "Oh but it is old friend. You just tried to waste a distant relative. Any idea how this happened." Looking in deep thought he finally said nervously. "Well about a thousand years ago one of my ancestors ran of with a vampire. I guess they came here." Taking a drink of his coffee cloud said with that same calm tone. "Now the problem is telling her without her thinking where out for her wealth. Let alone our unexpected fan." With that he looked past him at the booth behind his partner.

In the booth behind them was a person in a large black cloak. With a hood over the person's head. A long pole was covered with a blue cloth. With a sigh the person stood up. Pole in hand the person turned towards them. Walking around the bench the person reached for there hood. Pulling it back the two where instantly ready to fight. For standing in front of them was one of the most infamous Vampires in all the empire. Standing at just over six feet tale was a woman who appeared no older then seventeen. With long dark blue hair reached her feet. While she had a light tan. One of the rarest traits for a vampire. Her body was hidden from view by the heavy cloak. This was none other then Kanu of the dragon lance. A veteran of three wars her skills where legendary.

With a sarcastic tone Gabriel said bluntly. "Well can't say I didn't see this coming." Slowly he reached into his pocket. Ready to draw a weapon. Only to stop when she said. "I wouldn't if I where you." With that she looked around the room. Confused the two looked around. To there shock every last person was ready to interfere in what ever happened next. Due mainly to the fact that nearly every one of the customers was a ninja. Pulling his hand out he glared at her and said. "What do you want demon?" With a small grin she turned to walk away and said. "To merely do what my empress commands me to do. I will not fight you as long as you don't harm the heir of Alucard." As she walked out they where in total shock. As the greatest legend of the vampires came to mind. Looking at his partner Cloud said scared. "We must contact the Vatican." With that they paid and left.

In the Fire lords mansion the moon was high overhead. All was peaceful and serene. In the garden to the back Kushina was simply gazing up at the moon. Closing her eyes for several long moments she opened them again. Only for her emerald green eyes to become the blood red eyes of the Sharingan. Her darkest secret was that her father was an unknown member of the uchiha clan. Looking up at the moon she sighed deeply. For she was one of only three people she knew of with the Sharingan. One was a rouge ninja that had slayed her clan. The other his younger brother who was said to be destined to follow in his brother's footsteps. Her greatest rage came from the fact her daughter showed no signs of the Sharingan. A bloodline that would give her the edge she needed over the nine tails.

Far away on a rooftop was a man in a black cloak. Printed on it was red clouds. The man's face was hidden by an orange mask with a spiral printed on it. The center of the spiral was over his right eye. With short spiky black hair he looked down at kushina. His one visible eye was a Sharingan eye. Reaching up with his right hand he took the mask off. To reveal the face of one of the founders of the hidden leaf village. The single strongest member of the uchiha clan ever. Madara Uchiha looked at her with an amused smile. His smile revealed a set of long sharp fangs. With a chuckle he said to himself. "It would seen the genjutsu I placed on my daughter was to strong. Oh well she will soon serve her destiny. Her and my dear granddaughter."

Well there you have it people. Kushina is Madara's kid. I know its been done a couple times before. But I have done something very few have ever done before. Explained how that bastard how he lived to be so damn old and still fight. Now please review and give me advice. Or well I already use that joke.


	4. poll

Okay I swore I would never do one of these god awful things but this is an announcement. I have come at a crossroads with my stories. I have to many ideas and no guidance. Therefore I'm leaving the direction to you my readers. On my profile is a simple survey. It is there the path of my stories shall be decided. Also this announcement will be deleted after the poll.


End file.
